wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dolina trwogi/13
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rządy terroru | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XIII. Niebezpieczeństwo. Było to u szczytu panowania terroru. Mc Murdo, który został już Dziekanem i miał dobre widoki na mistrza kiedyś po Mc. Ginty, był teraz tak niezbędnym na zgromadzeniach towarzyszy, że nie robiono nic bez jego rady i pomocy. Im popularniejszym się jednak stawał wśród Wolnomularzy, tem groźniejszemi okrzykami witano go na ulicach Vernissy. Mimo terroru, obywatele odważyli się utworzyć związek, celem obrony przed gnębicielami. Do Loży doszły wieści o tajnych zebraniach w biurze Gońca i o rozdzielaniu broni palnej między uczciwych obywateli. Ale wiadomości te nie zaniepokoiły Mca Ginty i jego ludzi. Mieli za sobą liczbę, byli zdecydowani na wszystko i dobrze uzbrojeni. Ich przeciwnicy byli rozproszeni i bezsilni. Wszystko skończy się, jak dawniej, na Jałowej gadaninie i ewentualnych bezowocnych aresztowaniach. Tak mówił Mc Ginty, Mc Murdo i inni śmielszej natury. Było to w sobotę pewnego majowego wieczoru. W sobotnią noc odbywały się zawsze zebrania Loży i Mc Murdo miał zamiar wyjść właśnie z domu, aby tam podążyć, kiedy Morris, słabeusz Zakonu, przyszedł go odwiedzić. Bruzdy na czole jego świadczyły o trosce, a na dobrodusznej twarzy malował się strach. — Czy mogę mówić z panem otwarcie, Mc Murdo? — Rzecz prosta. — Nie zapomniałem, że kiedyś wyspowiadałem się przed panem i że zatrzymałeś to przy sobie, chociaż sam mistrz przyszedł wypytywać pana o naszą rozmowę. — Nie mógłbym nadużyć pańskiego zaufania. Nie zgadzałem się jednak z panem. — Wiem to dobrze. Ale tylko z panem mogę pomówić szczerze, bez narażenia się. Mam tu pewien sekret — położył rękę na piersiach — który mnie pali. Chciałbym aby dowiedział się o nim ktoś inny, nie ja. Jeśli go wyjawię, przyjdzie do morderstwa, to pewne. Jeśli tego nie uczynię, czeka nas zguba! Boże pomóż mi, gdyż tracę zmysły! Mc. Murdo spojrzał na niego surowo. Człowiek ten drżał na całem ciele. Nalał nieco whisky do szklanki i podał mu. — To dobre lekarstwo dla takich, jak pan — rzekł. — A teraz słucham. Morris wypił, a na bladą jego twarz wystąpił delikatny rumieniec. — Mogę powiedzieć panu wszystko w jednem zdaniu — rzekł. — Detektyw jest na naszym tropie. Mc Murdo wpatrzył się w niego zdumiony. — Człowieku, tyś chyba nieprzytomny! — rzekł. — Czyż nie roi się tu od policjantów i detektywów, a co nam to szkodzi? — Nie, nie; to nie ktoś z okręgu. Znamy ich, jak pan mówi, wszystkich i wiemy, że nic nam nie mogą uczynić. Ale, czy słyszał pan kiedy o Pinkertonach? — Czytałem coś o nich. — Otóż, może mi pan wierzyć, że skoro oni są na naszym tropie, nie mamy żadnych widoków. Nie jest to jakieś nie troszczące się o wynik, rządowe przedsiębiorstwo. Jest to bardzo poważna ajencja, której chodzi o wyniki i która pracuje tak długo, aż siłą albo sprytem wyniki te uzyska. Jeśli sprawą tą zajął się jeden z ludzi Pinkertona, jesteśmy wszyscy zgubieni. — Trzeba go zabić. — To pierwsza myśl pańska. A zatem chcesz ją pan przedstawić Loży? Czy nie mówiłem, że skończy się to morderstwem? — I cóż z tego? Czyż morderstwo nie jest tu czemś pospolitem? — To prawda, ale nie chciałem przeznaczać kogoś na zamordowanie. Nie będę miał już ani chwili spokoju. A jednak chodzi o nasze głowy. Na miłość Boską, co mam czynić? Wiercił się na krześle niezdecydowany. Ale słowa jego poruszyły Mc’a Murdo do żywego. Było oczywistem, że podziela zdanie drugiego co do niebezpieczeństwa i konieczności opanowania go. Chwycił Morrisa za ramię i wstrząsnął nim. — Słuchaj, człowieku — zawołał, prawie krzycząc w podnieceniu — nic nie zyskasz siedząc tu i narzekając, jak baba. Przedstaw mi fakty! Któż to taki? Gdzie jest? W jaki sposób dowiedziałeś się o nim? Dlaczego do mnie przychodzisz? — Przyszedłem do pana, gdyż pan tylko udzieli mi rady. Mówiłem panu, że miałem sklep na Wschodzie, zanim tu przybyłem. Pozostawiłem tam dobrych przyjaciół, z których jeden pracuje w urzędzie telegraficznym. Oto list, który mi przysłał wczoraj. Czytaj pan ten ustęp od góry! Oto co przeczytał Mc Murdo: „Co dzieje się z waszymi „węglarzami“. Czytamy o nich wciąż w gazetach. Mówiąc między nami, oczekuję od was wkrótce wiadomości. Pięć wielkich towarzystw i dwa towarzystwa kolejowe zabrało się na serjo do rzeczy. Zabrało się i sądzę, że się im powiedzie. Poczynili daleko sięgające przygotowania. Pinkerton pracuje na ich zlecenie, a jego najlepszy detektyw Birdy Edwards działa. Najwyższy już czas, aby z tem skończyć“. — A teraz przeczytaj pan postscriptum. „Rzecz prosta, o tem, co piszę, dowiedziałem się w służbie i proszę o tajemnicę. Z dziwnymi, szyfrowanymi depeszami w tej sprawie ma człowiek codzień do czynienia, ale się w nich nie rozeznaję“. Mc. Murdo siedział przez pewien czas w milczeniu, trzymając list w drżących rękach. Mgła rozpierzchła się na chwilę, odsłaniając przed nim przepaść. — Czy wie ktoś więcej o tym liście? — zapytał. — Nie wspominałem o nim nikomu. — A ten człowiek — pański przyjaciel — czy ma tu jeszcze jakich znajomych, do których by mógł pisać w tej sprawie? — Tak, sądzę, że zna tu jedną lub dwie osoby. — Z Loży? — Bardzo prawdopodobne. — Pytam się, gdyż mógłby podać rysopis tego Birdy Edwardsa. Moglibyśmy wówczas wpaść na trop jego. — Tak, to możliwe. Ale nie sądzę, aby go znał. Pisze mi właśnie, że dowiedział się o tem w służbie. Skąd by mógł znać detektywa z ajencji Pinkertona? Mc Murdo drgnął nagle. — Mam go! — zawołał. — Jakiż głupiec ze mnie, że dotąd tego nie zrozumiałem. Na Boga, mamy szczęście! Unieruchomimy go, zanim coś przedsięweźmie. Słuchaj, Morris, zostawisz mi ten list. — Z prawdziwą przyjemnością. — Zajmę się tą sprawą. Możesz pan pozostać w ukryciu i zdać się na mnie. Nie wymienię nawet pańskiego nazwiska. Biorę wszystko na siebie, jakbym sam list otrzymał. Czy jesteś pan zadowolony? — O to chciałem właśnie prosić. — A zatem postanowione. Teraz pójdę do Loży. Postaramy się niebawem okryć żałobą starego Pinkertona. — Czybyście chcieli zabić tego człowieka? — Im mniej będziesz wiedział, bracie Morris, tem spokojniejszy będziesz miał sen i tem wolniejszą głowę. Nie pytaj o nic i pozostaw rzeczy ich losowi. Sprawą zajmę się sam. Morris wstrząsnął smutno głową przy pożegnaniu. — Czuję jego krew na rękach — jęknął. — Samoobrona nie jest, w każdym razie, morderstwem — rzekł Mc. Murdo, uśmiechając się ponuro. — Chodzi o niego lub o nas. Jestem przekonany, że człowiek ten zgubiłby nas wszystkich, gdyby został dłużej w dolinie. Bracie Morris, gotowiśmy wybrać cię jeszcze mistrzem, gdyż, zaprawdę uratowałeś Lożę. A jednak było widocznem z jego postępowania, że zapatrywał się na sprawę poważniej, niżby to można było wnioskować z jego słów. Było to może poczucie winy, może sława, jaką się cieszyła ajencja Pinkertona, może też wieść, że potężne, bogate towarzystwa postawiły sobie za cel zniszczenie węglarzy; bądź co bądź jednak postępowanie jego świadczyło, że przygotowany był na najgorsze. Zanim opuścił dom, zniszczył wszystkie papiery, któreby go mogły skompromitować. Potem odetchnął zadowolony, gdyż uczuł się bezpieczny; a jednak myśl o niebezpieczeństwie musiała mu ciążyć, gdyż w drodze do Loży zaglądnął do Shafterów. Wstęp do domu miał wzbroniony, ale kiedy zapukał do okna, Ettie wyszła na jego spotkanie. Z oczu kochanka jej zniknął wyraz djabelskiego, irlandzkiego hultajstwa. Z poważnej jego twarzy wyczytała niebezpieczeństwo. — Coś się stało! — zawołała. Oh, Jack, grozi ci niebezpieczeństwo! — Nic wielkiego, moja najsłodsza. A jednak może roztropniej będzie, abyśmy się ruszyli, zanim nie będzie gorzej. — Ruszyli? — Obiecałem ci raz, że wyjadę kiedyś. Sądzę, że to stosowna pora. Otrzymałem dziś wieczór wieści — złe wieści — i czuję zbliżające się niebezpieczeństwo. — Policja? — Tak jest, Pinkerton. Ale nie masz, najdroższa, podjęcia, czem to pachnie i co to oznacza dla mnie i podobnych mnie. Jestem zbyt skompromitowany i muszę się pospieszyć. Mówiłaś, że wyjedziesz ze mną. — Oh, Jack, byłby to dla ciebie ratunek. — Jestem uczciwy pod pewnym względem, Ettie. Nie uszczknąłbym włosa z twojej drogiej główki za żadne skarby świata i nie ściągnąłbym z złocistego tronu ponad chmurami, gdzie cię zawsze widzę. Czy mi zaufasz? Złożyła dłoń swoją w jego dłoń bez słowa. — Dobrze, a zatem słuchaj, co ci powiem i zrób, co ci każę, gdyż zaprawdę jest to dla nas jedyne wyjście. W dolinie zajdą dziwne zmiany. Czuję to przez skórę. Wiem będzie musiało szukać dla siebie ratunku. Ja, w każdym razie, jeśli wyjadę, w dzień, czy w nocy, musisz pójść ze mną! — Przyjadę do ciebie Jack. — Nie, nie; musisz pójść ze mną razem. Jeśli ta dolina zostanie dla mnie zamkniętą i nie będę mógł do niej powrócić, jakżeż mógłbym cię tu zostawić podczas, gdy ja kryć się będę przed policją, bez nadziei skomunikowania się z tobą? Musisz jechać razem że mną. Znam w miejscu, skąd przybywam, dobrą kobietę, u której cię zostawię, dopóki się nie pobierzemy. Pojedziesz ze mną? — Tak, Jack, pojadę. — Niech cię Bóg błogosławi za wiarę, jaką we mnie pokładasz. Bo bym z piekła nie wyjrzał, gdybym jej nadużył. A teraz zapamiętaj sobie, Ettie, jedno, że jeśli napiszę do ciebie chociaż jedno słowo, rzuć wszystko skoro je otrzymasz, przyjdź wprost do poczekalni na dworzec i czekaj tam na mnie. — Czy w dzień, czy w nocy, dotrzymam słowa, Jack. Uspokojony cokolwiek pierwszem przygotowaniem do ucieczki, Mc Murdo udał się na posiedzenie Loży. Zebranie się już zaczęło i tylko dzięki skomplikowanym znakom i odpowiedziom na nie przebył zewnętrzne i wewnętrzne straże, które go pilnowały. Szmer zadowolenia i radości przywitał go w wejściu. Wielka sala była przepełniona i w kłębach dymu tytoniowego ujrzał kudłatą, czarną grzywę mistrza, okrutną, nieprzyjemną twarz Baldwina, sępie oblicze sekretarza Harway’a i z tuzin innych przywódców loży. Ucieszył się, że wszyscy będą się mogli naradzić nad przyniesionemi przez niego wieściami. — Cieszy nas, że cię widzimy, bracie! — zawołał przewodniczący. — Mamy do rozpatrzenia sprawę, która wymaga sądu Salomonowego. — Chodzi o Landera i Egana — wyjaśnił jego sąsiad, kiedy już zajął miejsce. — Domagają sdę obaj nagrody, wyznaczonej przez Lożę za zabicie starego Wabbe, tam w Stylestownie, ale któż może powiedzieć od czyjej kuli zginął? Mc Murdo wstał z miejsca i podniósł rękę w górę. Wyraz twarzy jego przykuł uwagę zebranych. Nastała śmiertelna cisza oczekiwania. — Czcigodny mistrzu, — rzekł głosem uroczystym — chodzi o sprawę niecierpiącą zwłoki. — Brat Mc Murdo prosi o głos w sprawie niecierpiącej zwłoki — rzekł Mc Ginty. W myśl obowiązujących w Loży praw ma pierwszeństwo przed innymi. Słuchamy cię, bracie. Mc Murdo wyjął list z kieszeni. — Czcigodny mistrzu i wy bracia — rzekł. — Przynoszę dzisiaj złe nowiny, ale lepiej abyście je znali i omówili, niż żeby cios ten spadł bez ostrzeżenia, coby nas zgubiło. O trzymałem wiadomość, że najsilniejsze i najbogatsza towarzystwa w tym stanie porozumiały się ze sobą w sprawie zniszczenia nas i że w tej chwili w dolinie pracuje detektyw Pinkertona, niejaki Birdy Edwards, który zbiera dowody, aby wysłać na stryczek wielu z pomiędzy nas, a każdego z zebranych w tym pokoju zepchnąć do więzienia. Oto sprawa do omówienia i dlatego prosiłem o głos. W pokoju zaległa śmiertelna cisza. Przerwał ją przewodniczący. — Oto treść listu, który dostałem w swoje ręce — rzekł Mc. Murdo. Przeczytał głośno odnośny ustęp. — Dałem słowo honoru, że nie podam bliższych szczegółów w sprawie listu, ale zapewniam, że nie ma w nim pozatem nic takiego, coby mogło Lożę zainteresować. Przedstawiam wam ten wypadek tak, jak do mnie doszedł. — Pozwolę sobie nadmienić, panie przewodniczący — rzekł, jeden ze starszych braci — że słyszałem już o Birdy Edwardsie i że cieszy się on opinją najlepszego z ludzi Pinkertona. — Czy zna go kto z widzenia? — zapytał Mc. Ginty. — Tak jest — rzekł Mc. Murdo. — Ja go znam. W sali dał się słyszeć szmer zdumienia. — Sądzę, że mamy go w ręku — mówił dalej z wesołym uśmiechem na twarzy. — Jeśli będziemy działać szybko i roztropnie, załatwimy się z nim krótką drogą. Jeśli mi zaufacie i pomożecie, nie potrzebujemy się tak bardzo lękać. — Ale czego się mamy wogóle lękać? Cóż on może o nas wiedzieć? — Możnaby tak mówić, gdyby wszyscy byli tak pewni, jak pan, panie radco. Ale człowiek ten ma za sobą miljony kapitalistów. Czy sądzisz, że nie znajdzie się we wszystkich naszych Lożach jeden słabszy brat, który da się kupić? Stanie się panem naszych tajemnic — może się już stał. Na to jest tylko jedne pewne lekarstwo. — Żeby już nigdy nie opuścił doliny — rzekł Baldwin. Mc Murdo skinął głową. — Dobra rada, Bracie Baldwinie — rzekł. — Często zachodziły między nami różnice, ale dzisiejszej nocy masz słuszność. — Gdzież on jest? Jak się o tem dowiemy? — Czcigodny mistrzu — rzekł poważnie Mc. Murdo. — Chciałem zwrócić twoją uwagę, że jest to dla nas zbyt żywotna sprawa, aby o niej mówić na pełnem zebraniu Loży. Strzeż Boże, żebym chciał wyrazić nieufność któremu z obecnych tutaj, jeśli jednak tylko słowo dojdzie do uszu tego człowieka, stracimy wszelkie szanse schwytania go. Chciałem prosić Lożę o wybranie ściślejszego komitetu, samego pana przewodniczącego, jeśli mogę proponować, obecnego tu Brata Baldwina i pięciu innych. Wówczas powiem otwarcie, co wiem i co, zdaniem mojem, należy uczynić. Propozycję przyjęto bez dyskusji i wybrano komitet. Oprócz przewodniczącego i Baldwina wchodzili w skład jego sekretarz Harraway, o sępiej twarzy, tygrys Cormac, brutalny, młodociany morderca, skarbnik Carter i bracia Willaby, odważni i zdeterminowani ludzie, którzy byli gotowi na wszystko. Zwyczajne zebranie towarzyskie Loży było krótkie i niewesołe, gdyż na duszy ludzi ciężyła troska i wielu dopiero po raz pierwszy ujrzało chmurę karzącego Prawa na pogodnem niebie, pod którem żyli tak długo. Męki, jakie zadawali innym stały się czemś tak nieodłącznem w ich życiu, że myśl o zapłacie za nie uleciała daleko, to też przeraziło ich tem więcej jej nagłe zjawienie się. Odeszli wcześniej zastawiwszy przywódców na naradzie. — Teraz, Mc Murdo — rzekł Mc Ginty, kiedy już byli sami. Siedmiu mężczyzn siedziało w fotelach, jak wmurowani. — Wspomniałem, że znam Birdy Edwardsa — objaśnił Mc. Murdo. — Nie potrzebuję wam mówić, że nie przebywa tu pod swoim nazwiskiem. To dzielny człowiek, przyznaję, ale nie popełnia szaleństw. Mieszka tu pod nazwiskiem Steve Wilsona w Hobson’s Patch. — Skąd wiesz o tem. — Ponieważ z nim rozmawiałem. Nie zastanawiałem się wówczas nad tem i nie przyszłoby mi to do głowy, gdyby nie list, ale teraz jestem pewny. Spotkałem się z nim w pociągu we wtorek. Mówił, że jest dziennikarzem. Wierzyłem mu przez chwilę. Pragnął dowiedzieć się możliwie wszystkiego o „węglarzach“ i tak zwanych przez niego „napadach“ dla „New York Press“. Zadawał mi rozmaite pytania, aby coś przesłać do gazety. Możecie być pewni, że nic nie powiedziałem. „Zapłaciłbym i to dobrze“, rzekł „gdybym dowiedział się czegoś odpowiedniego dla redaktora“. Powiedziałem mu coś, o czem sądziłem, że będzie się mu podobać, a on wręczył mi czek na dwadzieścia dolarów w nagrodę za moje informacje. „Dostanie pan dziesięć razy tyle — rzekł — jeśli postarasz się o to, co pragnę“. — I cóż mu wtedy powiedziałeś? — Wszystko, co się tylko dało. — Skąd wiesz, że to nie był dziennikarz? — Powiem wam. Wysiadł w Hobson’s Patch i ja również. Udałem się przypadkiem do urzędu telegraficznego i ujrzałem że właśnie stamtąd wychodził. — Powinniśmy za to żądać podwójnej zapłaty — rzekł urzędnik, po jego wyjściu. — Sądzę, że powinniście — powiedziałem. — Wypełnił blankiet czemś, co było dla nas chińszczyzną. Posyła codzień całą taką stronę — rzekł urzędnik. — Tak — powiedziałem. — To specjalne wiadomości dla jego gazety, których przejęcia się lęka, — Tak myślał telegrafista, chociaż ja myślałem już wówczas coś zgoła innego. — Jestem pewny, że masz słuszność! — rzekł Mc Ginty. — Ale co mamy robić? — Dlaczegoż go nie unieruchomić odrazu? — poddał ktoś. — Tak, im wcześniej, tem lepiej. — Wyruszyłbym natychmiast, gdybym wiedział, gdzie go szukać — rzekł. Mc. Murdo. Jest w Hobson’s Patch, ale nie wiem, gdzie mieszka. Mam jednak pewien plan, o ile tylko się na niego zgodzicie. — A więc? — Wybiorę się jutro rano do Patch. Odszukam go przez urzędnika w biurze telegraficznem. Przypuszczam, że mi poda jego adres. Potem powiem mu, że jestem sam Wolnomularzem. Obiecam mu za pewną cenę wydać wszystkie tajemnice Loży. Możecie być pewni, że się na to złapie. Powiem mu, że mam papiery w domu, ale, że zbyt lękam się o swoje życie, aby pozwolić mu przyjść w czasie, kiedy po domu kręcą się ludzie. Przyzna mi słuszność. Powiem, aby przyszedł do mnie o dziesiątej w nocy i że pokażę mu wszystko. Jestem przekonany, że się zgodzi. — A zatem! — Resztę obmyślicie sami. Dom wdowy Mac Namara stoi na uboczu. Ona sama jest pewną, jak stal i głucha, jak pień. W domu jest tylko Scanlan i ja. Jeśli mi przyrzeknie przyjść — a o tem was powiadomię — zaproszę was siedmiu do siebie na dziewiątą. Wpuścimy go do środka. Jeśli wyjdzie żywy — no, to może mówić, że Birdy Edwards ma szczęście niebywałe. — Będzie wkrótce do objęcia posada u Pinkertonów, jeśli się nie mylę — rzekł Mc Ginty. — A zatem postanowione, Mc Murdo. Jutro o dziewiątej będziemy u ciebie. Skoro raz zamkniesz drzwi za nim, resztę możesz nam pozostawić.